La mort préserve la vie
by Mlle Millie
Summary: OS Lorsqu'on annonça à James et Lily que leur fils allait mourir, ils ne voulurent pas s'avouer vaincus contre ce destin inique. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à mourir sans avoir connu leur fils. Leurs recherches les amenèrent à découvrir des vérités dont ils auraient préféré ne jamais avoir connaissance.. Aussi fort que soit leur amour, résistera-t-il aux secrets et aux mensonges ?


Aujourd'hui, cela fait **trente-trois ans que James et Lily sont morts**. Ils auraient cinquante-quatre ans.

Ce ne sont pas des chiffres particuliers. Mais comme j'avais un Os tout prêt... J'en avais écrit les premières lignes il y a un an, puis complètement arrêté. Je l'ai repris le week-end dernier, et le voilà. Sachez qu'il **respecte totalement le canon**. Donc attendez-vous à quelque chose de triste... J'ai beaucoup pleuré en écrivant la fin.

Je dois préciser, au vu des nombreuses conclusions dans les reviews, que je n'ai pas voulu fournir ici une explication sur pourquoi James & Lily n'ont pas accordé leur confiance à Remus, mais à Peter. L'élément que je donne n'est bien entendu pas suffisant pour conclure sur une aussi importante décision.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bien sûr, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous à **JKR**.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

_Lorsqu'on annonça à James et Lily Potter que le fils allait mourir, ils ne voulurent pas s'avouer vaincu contre ce destin inique. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à mourir sans avoir connu leur fils. Leurs recherches les amenèrent à découvrir des vérités dont ils auraient préféré ne jamais avoir connaissance… Aussi fort que soit leur amour, résistera-t-il aux secrets et aux mensonges ?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**L'amour sans éternité s'appelle angoisse ; l'éternité sans amour s'appelle enfer.** - Gustave Thibon

**Il n'est rien de plus précieux que le temps, puisque c'est le prix de l'éternité.** - Louis Bourladoue

.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Lily serra la main de James un peu plus fort. La voix désincarnée de la femme retentissait encore dans ses tympans. Par trois défié... Oui, elle et James pouvaient affirmer faire partie de l'élite qui l'avait affronté en personne... Et Harry était né le dernier jour de juillet, un peu plus de cinq mois auparavant…

- Un autre enfant correspond également à cette prophétie, annonça Dumbledore.

Lily releva les yeux, alerte, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, soudain plein d'espoir.

- Neville Londubat, déclara James.

Étonnée, Lily le regarda. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours elle qui devinait à quoi ou à qui pensait son interlocuteur.

- Oui, le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat pourrait être celui que la prophétie considère comme principal ennemi de Lord Voldemort, mais...

- Mais si vous ne pensiez pas qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, vous ne nous auriez pas prévenus, professeur, remarqua Lily.

Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, comme s'il voulait sortir de son corps pour aller protéger son fils. Harry.

- Lord Voldemort a connaissance de cette prophétie, mais partiellement seulement. En effet, l'espion qui l'a entendue n'a pas pu écouter la fin de la prophétie. Par conséquent, Voldemort ne sait pas que son plus grand rival est doté d'un pouvoir que lui-même ignore. Il s'est donc lancé à la recherche de l'enfant, et a découvert l'existence de deux garçons répondant à la description. Mais selon mes sources, son choix s'est porté sur votre fils, Harry.

Harry. Harry, son petit Harry, son bébé, son fils, sa raison d'être, était recherché par le plus grand des mages noirs. Harry, avec ses cheveux noirs comme son père, ses yeux verts émeraudes - les mêmes qu'elle -, et ses petits poings potelés, Harry, _son_ Harry. Harry, qui dormait dans le landau, juste à côté. Harry qui était trop petit pour comprendre, trop petit pour entendre.

Déconnectée de la réalité, Lily s'approcha de la fenêtre. La neige tombait, recouvrant le parc. De la fumée sortait de la cabane de Hagrid. Tout était calme. Poudlard était un lieu sécurisant, où la réalité apparaissait différemment. Ici, ils n'avaient rien à craindre, ici, il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici… Il y avait des élèves, des professeurs, et rien ne justifierait la mort de tous ces gens pour Harry. James et Dumbledore continuaient de discuter, mais elle ne les entendait plus. Elle était comme dans un mauvais rêve, il lui semblait que ses mouvements se ralentissaient, et qu'elle avait des difficultés à se mouvoir.

Harry se mit à pleurer.

Elle n'était pas dans un cauchemar, et son fils avait besoin d'elle, de ses bras rassurants qui savaient si bien le bercer.

- Chut, mon bébé, chut, fit-elle en le berçant. Tout va bien. Regarde, Papa et Maman sont là. Papa et Maman t'aiment, ils ne laisseront personne te faire du mal, mon trésor. Là, regarde, tout va bien…

Harry leva une main pour s'emparer des doigts de sa mère, ce qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

- Qui pourrait bien vouloir détruire un bébé ? Quel être humain pourrait pourchasser un enfant innocent jusqu'à la mort ? Qui pourrait le faire sans même éprouver le moindre remord ? demanda Lily à voix haute, avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Justement, Lily, Voldemort n'est pas humain. Il n'a pas plus aucune trace d'humanité en lui… Si jamais il en a eu un jour.

- Je le sais, James. Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille lui faire du mal. Professeur, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore, que devons-nous faire ?

- Vous cacher, comme vous le faisiez déjà, mais avec bien plus de précautions. Car, à présent, vous n'êtes pas recherchés comme de simples opposants, mais en tant que parents de la cible de Voldemort. Le charme de Fidelitas serait, je le pense, un moyen assez efficace. Il vous faudra choisir en tant que Gardien une personne en qui vous avez une confiance absolue, pour protéger votre maison.

- Êtes-vous certain que le charme de Fidelitas est infaillible, professeur ?

- Le sortilège rend l'endroit protégé invisible et indétectable si l'on n'est pas averti de la présence de ledit endroit. Seul le Gardien a le pouvoir de révéler l'adresse du lieu caché. Tout dépend donc de la volonté du Gardien, répondit Lily. Professeur, c'est pour cela que vous avez fait le nécessaire pour que la naissance d'Harry ne s'ébruite pas ? Je veux dire, pas seulement parce que avoir un bébé en ces temps-ci est dangereux, surtout un fils de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais également parce vous saviez que Voldemort allait se lancer à sa recherche ?

- Oui, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que Voldemort n'ait connaissance ni de la naissance de Neville, ni de celle de Harry. Malheureusement, il s'agit d'une chose plutôt difficile à cacher, et il a fini par l'apprendre…

- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi pas Neville ? interrogea Lily.

- Je pense avoir deviné ce qui a amené Voldemort à distinguer Harry de Neville. Comme vous le savez, Neville est de Sang-Pur, ce qui remplit les critères sélectifs de Voldemort. Néanmoins, il a vu Harry comme quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Car, contrairement à ce qu'il tente de faire croire, Voldemort lui-même n'est pas d'origine sorcière. Son père était un moldu dont la mère de Voldemort s'était éprise. Elle-même était l'une des dernières, si ce n'est la dernière, descendante de Salazar Serpentard.

Lily et James hochèrent la tête.

- Je veux que notre Gardien soit Sirius, monsieur, déclara James. Il est le seul en qui j'éprouve une totale confiance, et je sais qu'il ne nous trahira pas, même au prix de sa vie, et de plus, il est le parrain de Harry.

- Très bien, nous mettrons le sortilège en place dès que je parviendrais à le contacter. Sirius est pour l'instant en mission pour l'Ordre, je le contacterai dès qu'il reviendra, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Vous devriez rester à Poudlard pendant ce temps. Ne baissez pas les bras, surtout. Même dans l'obscurité totale, il y a toujours une lueur de clarté pour qui veut bien l'apercevoir. Le courage et la foi sont ce dont nous avons besoin, dit Dumbledore en leur ouvrant la porte pour les laisser sortir.

James approuva la décision du directeur et dit à Lily :

- Viens, sortons, Dumbledore va nous donner un endroit où loger.

Elle acquiesça et serra son fils un peu plus fort contre elle tandis que James soulevait le landau.

- Suivez-moi, dit Dumbledore.

Il les guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à un endroit que James et Lily reconnurent aussitôt…

- Le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'étonna James.

- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de professeur, pour cette année, soupira le vieil homme. Et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point nous en avons besoin.

- Nous n'avons jamais conservé le même professeur deux années de suite, murmura Lily.

- Et nous devons ce malheur, une fois de plus, à Voldemort, fit Dumbledore qui l'avait entendue.

- Comment cela ? questionna Lily en fronçant les sourcils, posant sa tête sur celle de son fils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, comme si elle craignait que la mention de Voldemort ne puisse lui faire du mal.

- Je lui ai refusé le poste, il y a de cela de très nombreuses années. Et depuis, je n'ai jamais pu garder plus d'un an le même enseignant.

- Voldemort voulait devenir professeur ? s'éberlua James. Et de Défense Contre les _Forces du Mal_ ?

- Une manière d'exercer un peu de contrôle sur Poudlard et de choisir ses futurs fidèles, répondit Dumbledore. Sirius devrait revenir demain ou après-demain. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à un elfe.

Il repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lily se tourna vers son mari, Harry dans les bras.

- Mon Dieu, James, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Dumbledore va veiller à notre sécurité, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, lui répondit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux roux de Lily, entortillant une mèche au bout de ses doigts.

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ? fit-elle en plaquant une main contre la poitrine de son mari pour le repousser.

- Lily, Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant. Le seul qui puisse faire peur à Voldemort. Il saura nous protéger.

- Comme il a protégé Delia et Leyton ? James, même la famille Bones a été massacrée…

- Ils étaient nombreux, donc plus facilement repérables. Nous sommes trois. De plus, Sirius sera notre Gardien…

- Ça ne suffit pas pour me rassurer. Un… un fou en veut à notre fils. Et quoique que tu me dises, James, rien ne pourra me tranquilliser.

Elle posa Harry dans les bras de James, et s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain de l'appartement. Elle avança vers le lavabo, et y posa les mains, puis releva le visage vers le miroir.

- Nous allons mourir, chuchota-t-elle, les mains crispées.

Mourir. Tout comme ses parents étaient morts quelques mois auparavant dans un accident de voiture. Disparaître… Elle pourrait s'y faire. Elle pourrait l'accepter. S'il n'y avait pas Harry… Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. C'était son _fils_. Il devait grandir, vivre…

Et non pas mourir comme Delia, deux ans auparavant, qui lui avait semblé si étrange, étendue, figée… Delia était une née-Moldue, elle aussi, de par ses parents. Elle avait une grand-mère sorcière, mais ça n'avait rien changé pour eux. Elle était morte, avec son petit-ami et le reste de la famille Bones. Delia qui aimait tellement rire, s'amuser, qui profitait de la vie autant qu'elle le pouvait… Pouvait-on dire que l'on avait réellement vécu lorsqu'on mourrait à dix-huit ans ? Elle était tout juste sortie de Poudlard. N'avait pas pu découvrir le monde, se marier, avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants…

Lily n'était pas en mesure d'accepter ça, comme on accepte d'être privé de quelque chose que l'on attendait et que l'on n'est plus en mesure d'obtenir. Son fils, qui n'avait même pas soufflé sa première bougie, n'avait pas le droit à la vie. Ce n'était pas une idée admissible.

Ce n'était pas _possible_.

Lily entendit un rire s'élever dans la pièce voisine, là où étaient restés James et Harry. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle était courageuse ; on ne cessait de le lui répéter. L'heure était venue de faire bon escient de cette hardiesse.

Oui, elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Oui, elle n'essayait pas de sauver sa vie en quémandant, mais en se révoltant.

Et, oui, son fils était menacé.

Rien ne l'avait jamais arrêtée. Enfant, elle avait connu le mépris et le dégoût de sa sœur, ce qui l'avait amenée à idéaliser ce monde que lui décrivait Severus, et par la même occasion à l'idéaliser _lui_ aussi, le petit garçon qui lui permettait de passer des heures à rêver.

À Poudlard également, on l'avait traitée de monstre, dès sa première année, dès son premier trimestre même. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard amis, c'était très curieux ; suffisamment curieux pour attiser curiosités et malséances.

Elle avait fini par se faire des amis, par réussir, malgré la différence et la distance, à maintenir une certaine relation avec ses parents, et à trouver un mari parmi la bande de garçon qui l'énervait le plus. Lily était la mieux placée pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et encore moins à s'avouer vaincu sans avoir combattu.

On disait que leur combat était vain, que cela faisait des siècles que les Sang-Purs planifiaient leurs projets, et que leur heure était venue après des siècles d'ombre. Et maintenant on disait que son fils devait mourir.

Depuis quand écoutait-elle les « on dit » ?

Lily passa la main sous ses yeux, et noua ses cheveux. Cela se voyait aisément qu'elle avait pleuré, à ses yeux rougis, ses lèvres tremblotantes, son nez pris, et son visage pâle. James l'avait vu pleurer plus d'une fois, alors ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait. C'était sans doute idiot vu l'âge d'Harry, mais elle tenait à rester forte face à son fils.

Elle se décida enfin à pousser la porter, et rejoignit ses deux amours qui étaient en train de rire sans s'arrêter, à cause des petites chatouilles que James prodiguait à son fils. Malgré elle, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien des multiples réprimandes adressées sur un ton plus ou moins amical aux Maraudeurs pour leur manque de sérieux. En réalité, c'était leur force : quelles que soient les tragédies qui s'abattaient sur eux, ils continuaient de sourire, parce que la vie se poursuivait, qu'ils soient heureux ou malheureux. Elle ne l'avait compris que lorsque les parents de James étaient décédés de maladie, et qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme renfrogné et extrêmement taciturne un jour, puis joyeux et fier le lendemain, alors que la rumeur disait qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Ils avaient une ronde ce soir-là, consigne désormais obligatoire par les temps qui couraient, et après l'avoir observé tout le jour durant, ébahie de ses rires, elle avait presque été soulagée de le voir se diriger vers elle en pleurant.

- Oh, mais il est tard, dit Lily avec un air joyeux très forcé.

Elle n'avait pas ce don pour la comédie qui faisait le succès des Maraudeurs et permettait la réussite de leur farce. Le pire était sans doute Remus, et elle avait mis longtemps avant de le cerner réellement.

- Ton Papa n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, reprit-elle en tendant les bras pour le récupérer, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de James.

Elle agita la main, parce que cela faisait rire Harry, et qu'il essayait toujours de la saisir, ne pouvant pas réaliser que son bras était bien trop petit pour cela.

- Allez, au lit !

Il aimait le son de sa voix, tout comme elle aimait celle de James. C'était un son rassurant, familier. D'autant plus que celle de James avait changé à l'adolescence, lui évitant de se rappeler dès qu'elle l'entendait parler les remarques suffisantes et blessantes qu'il avait l'habitude de lui proférer les quatre premières années. Avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'elle.

Un lit bébé était placé spécialement pour Harry. Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Il était comme Lily, il voulait que tout soit en ordre, et chaque chose à sa place. C'était bien plus pratique pour savoir ce qui manquait, et s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lily observa Harry s'endormir, les poings fermés, atrocement vulnérable allongé ainsi, inconscient de ce qui se tramait, emporté par ses rêves de bébé dans un monde bien meilleur.

Enfin, lorsqu'il fut complètement endormi, elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps, car James l'attendait encore dans le petit salon. Il l'attendait toujours. Il le lui avait dit une fois. « Aussi loin que tu iras, aussi longtemps que tu souhaites t'éloigner, je serais toujours là à ton retour. Même si je devais attendre toute ma vie. » Mais ça, c'était avant que ses parents ne meurent dans cet accident de voiture. Avant qu'il ne soit la seule personne qu'il lui restait. Elle avait eu envie de changement, surtout qu'elle venait de tomber enceinte, et qu'elle savait qu'après, elle n'aurait plus le choix, et serait encore plus menacée. Mais ça n'avait plus été possible.

- Il dort, murmura-t-elle en refermant doucement la porte pour éviter de faire du bruit.

James lui adressa un petit sourire, et lu fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle rejoignit à pas lent, y pris place, puis plaça sa tête contre James qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Lily hésita avant de répondre. Est-ce que cela pourrait-il jamais aller ? Non, pas comme avant. Mais elle devait apprendre à vivre avec ce malheur, apprendre à l'apprivoiser.

- Sirius sera notre Gardien, murmura-t-elle, ce qui n'était absolument pas une réponse.

James tourna la tête vers elle, et elle fut obligée de retirer son épaule de la sienne.

- Ça te convient ? Parce que sinon…

- Sirius est le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance, coupa-t-elle avant de mettre fin au moindre doute.

James ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

- James… Je sais que tu voudrais croire chacun de tes amis, Peter, Remus, Alice, Mary, Frank… Mais il faut reconnaître l'évidence ! Quelqu'un nous trahi. Je sais que c'est horrible de penser que cela peut être l'un d'entre eux, mais nous ne pouvons pas écarter qui que ce soit des suspects…

- Alors, pourquoi pas Sirius ? demanda-t-il avec humeur en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce qu'il te ressemble, dit Lily avec un mince sourire – le premier de la journée. Lui et toi, vous êtes pareils. Imagine…, dit-elle en gloussant légèrement, imagine que ce soit lui qui soit tombé amoureux de moi, et toi qui te sois désespéré de l'état de ton meilleur ami, je m'appellerais peut-être madame Black à l'heure qu'il est ?

James haussa encore plus ses sourcils.

- James ! protesta Lily en riant. Hé, James ! fit-elle en passant une main devant son visage. Je plaisante !

- Donc tu pourrais très bien tomber amoureuse de Sirius ?

- Eh bien…, fit Lily, mal à l'aise, ne sachant si James plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, et je n'ai même jamais que je puise l'être jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors… Je suppose que ça veut dire non ?

- Me voilà rassuré, dit James en prenant un air hautain qui lui permit de savoir qu'il s'amusait à ses dépens. Ma femme ne sera pas coupable d'adultère.

- Hé ! fit Lily en tapant du poing sur son torse. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée et maman que je n'ai plus assez d'esprit pour observer les autres !

- Dans ce cas, dit James en redevant subitement sombre, heureusement que nous serons enfermés pour les mois à venir. Ou même les années.

Le silence se fit. En temps normal, ils auraient débattu sur le fait que « Lily ne serait jamais sorti avec Sirius car celui-ci n'aurait jamais attendu aussi longtemps, contrairement à James qui avait passé des années espérer. » Mais ils n'en firent rien. Lily se décida à briser ce silence gênant, sentant qu'elle ne devait pas laisser les non-dits s'installer entre eux.

- On peut toujours…

- On ne peut rien faire, coupa James. Nous devons protéger Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je sais, soupira Lily, mais… Non, se reprit-elle ne secouant la tête, je dois arrêter d'y penser et… Et me faire à l'idée que ce sera notre vie désormais. Notre petite maison, nous trois et le chat.

James hocha doucement la tête, puis tendit les bras pour amener Lily contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne sans rien dire. Lui aussi aurait aimé que cette journée s'efface de sa mémoire, il aurait même voulu remonter le temps pour faire taire cette maudite voyante qui avait précipité leur malheur.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, et pour une fois, lui qui d'habitude était toujours prêt à se battre et à crier injustice, il sut qu'il devait se taire. Il voulait que Lily aille mieux, et qu'ils puissent profiter de leur fils. Le bonheur de Harry et Lily, c'était désormais tout ce qui comptait.

OoOoOoO

Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent James qui s'étira en baillant. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le réveil, et cligna des yeux, surpris de l'heure tardive. Lily ne manquait jamais de le réveiller. Elle devait s'être endormie très tard hier soir, chamboulée par les nouvelles, et ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, et il se retourna. Mais l'autre côté du lit était vide. James se leva en fronçant les sourcils, et entra dans leur petit salon. Vide. La salle de bain l'était également. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Harry. Leur bébé dormait toujours à poings fermés, et il n'y avait aucune trace de sa mère. James retourna dans leur chambre, perplexe. Il s'aperçut alors que les habits de Lily avaient disparu, seule restait sa chemise de nuit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, presque jusqu'à former une seule ligne. Où était-elle passée ? Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en train de le supplier de changer de plan et d'opter pour une solution plus sûre ? Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à Lily. Lily était une battante. Elle n'abandonnait jamais, préférait trouver un moyen de lutter, une façon de contrer l'adversaire. Elle ne fuyait pas. Pour rien au monde. Elle avait trop d'orgueil pour ça.

Il se souvenait qu'en première année, quand elle avait compris comment elle était perçue par les autres, elle avait passé des jours à avaler des tonnes de bouquins, principalement des bouquins d'histoire, dans le but de rattraper son manque culturel vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Cette période était un peu floue dans la mémoire de James, car à l'époque il n'était qu'un gamin de onze qui ne songeait qu'à s'amuser. Il ignorait même que son camarade de dortoir était un loup-garou.

En revanche, il se souvenait parfaitement de la sixième année. Lily était revenue très changée. Elle ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis l'incident des BUSE. En fait, elle n'avait plus reparlé à grand-monde. Elle commençait à s'éloigner de tous, même de ses amis. Et elle travaillait dur, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire (elle avait toujours beaucoup travaillé, comme si elle devait prouver plus que les autres qu'elle avait le droit d'être ici), et finissait parfois par s'endormir sur ses devoirs. James avait pris peur. Où était passée la préfète joyeuse qui se souciait de lui comme de sa première chaussette ? Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, et c'était à celui qui crierait le plus fort. Elle était sur les nerfs en permanence. Lui culpabilisait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir en la voyant le haïr lui, au lieu de Servilus.

Et puis, en septième année, il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, à la stupeur générale. Cela incluait beaucoup de tâches communes avec son homologue féminin qui n'était nul autre que Lily Evans. James découvrit une nouvelle Lily. Une Lily qui oubliait ses réunions, qui se montrait injuste envers les Serpentard, qui n'hésitait pas à réprimander vertement les premières années, jusqu'à les terroriser.

Il avait fini par s'énerver, et l'avait réprimandée très fortement, dans le but de la faire réagir. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant deux semaines. Et puis un jour où ils devaient choisir les décorations de Noël, elle était arrivée aves des petits gâteaux et lui avait murmuré « merci ». À partir de là, elle était redevenue celle qu'il connaissait, mais seulement avec lui. Les choses s'étaient inversées. Il était devenu une meilleure personne qu'elle, et l'avait poussée à montrer son meilleur côté. À oublier tous ses soucis, et repartir en riant. Il avait plutôt bien réussi.

Mais les problèmes semblaient les poursuivre. Aujourd'hui encore, elle devait s'être réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Elle continuait de croire qu'étant une née-Moldue, elle n'en savait pas assez. Qu'elle ne serait jamais véritablement une sorcière, alors même qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre attache dans le monde moldu que sa détestable sœur, Pétunia.

OoOoOoO

Lily referma le livre en soupirant. Les lettres voguaient devant ses yeux, tels des embarcations ballotées par une mer en furies, et finissaient par se noyer dans les méandres des phrases. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Comment… alors que le pire s'annonçait.

Elle avait réussi à se concentrer juste assez pour se renseigner sur le Gardien du Secret. C'était une solution parfaite. Mais le cœur d'une mère n'était jamais rasséréné. Combien de temps durerait cette traque ? Cette guerre ? Ils mourraient dans cette maison qu'elle adorait mais était pour elle un synonyme de prison, alors même que leur enfermement n'avait pas commencé. C'était certain.

Elle voulait avoir la certitude de pouvoir offrir à son fils ce qu'il méritait. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Elle et James mourraient pour cela sans hésiter. Tout plutôt que son malheur. Tout plutôt que lui survivre.

Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses. La mort de ses parents avait été affreuse, accentuée par le fait que ce fut un accident. Mais elle savait, elle avait toujours su qu'elle les verrait partir. Les parents mourraient avant les enfants. C'était normal.

- Lily.

James arrêta la poussette, s'assit en face de sa femme, et lui prit le livre fermé des mains.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Que j'arrête quoi, exactement ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme, sans ciller.

Il posa une main sur son bras, et prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Lily. Je veux que tu ailles mieux. Dumbledore vient de passer. Sirius est rentré.

- Quand reviendrons-nous, James ? dit Lily d'une voix suppliante. Quand pourrons-nous seulement voir autre chose que les murs de notre maison ? Et comment ferons-nous pour vivre de cette façon, aussi dépendants des autres ?

- On pourra toujours tenter une petite excursion invisible, dit James avec un léger sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

- Et risquer de tout planter à cause d'une simple envie de prendre l'air ?

James haussa les épaules.

- Allez, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. On ne va tout de même pas abandonner avant d'avoir essayé ?

- Je ne parle pas d'abandonner, répondit Lily en se levant. Je m'inquiète seulement de savoir dans quoi nous nous sommes engagés.

OoOoOoO

Sirius fut donc leur Gardien. Dès le lendemain, la maison Potter devint invisible aux yeux du monde entier, excepté pour les rares personnes que Sirius avaient pensé dignes de confiance.

Leur vie s'organisa petit à petit. Ils avaient des visites chaque jour. Des paroles rassurantes de Dumbledore tous les dimanches. Un début d'amitié avec leur voisine Bathilda Tourdesac. Des confessions d'admiration pour leur bravoure.

James et Lily ne se plaignaient jamais, et laissaient rarement échapper à quel point tout cela pesait lourd sur leurs épaules. Lily avait retrouvé le sourire en public, et c'était à présent James qui commençait à ne plus supporter tout cela. Jamais, même lorsqu'il pleuvait ou neigeait, il n'était resté enfermé une journée entière. Or, aujourd'hui, cela faisait sept mois qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis.

Comble du malheur, au moment où Lily avait commencé à envisager l'idée d'une escapade, Dumbledore avait demandé à examiner la cape de James, ce qui les privait de toute idée d'échappatoire.

Cependant, tout ceci n'était rien à côté des nouvelles de Sirius. Il évitait d'en parler, mais ses amis finissaient toujours par l'apprendre. Les Mangemorts semblaient s'être acharnés sur lui. Plus d'une fois dans un combat avec une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre, il s'était retrouvé assiégé par dix puissants Mangemorts et, lui qui détestait cela, s'était vu contraint à la fuite. Il avait eu droit aux Lestrange, aux Malefoy, et avait même aperçu Voldemort une fois, juste avant de transplaner.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication. _Ils savaient_. Il était vrai que Sirius était l'une de leur priorité, étant un traître à son sang, issu qui plus est de la noble et toujours pure maison des Black. Mais jamais cela n'avait suscité un tel acharnement, un tel déversement de haine.

Dumbledore était venu en parler avec Lily et James le week-end dernier. Aucune forme de torture ne pouvait contraindre le Gardien à révéler son secret, mais la mort levait immédiatement le sort. C'était la raison pour laquelle seuls James et Lily avaient eu droit à ce traitement de faveur. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de tous dépendre les uns des autres. Il ne fallait pas que la mort de l'un des membres aient des répercussions encore plus fortes sur d'autres. Et puis, il y avait toujours cette question d'espion.

- Je m'inquiète, confia Lily à James un soir.

Il leva les yeux du journal, lequel ne lui apportait de toute façon aucun réconfort, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de sa femme.

- Et pour quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Avant tout, pour Harry. Pour nos amis. Pour le monde. Il suffit de voir les nouvelles. A quand remonte la dernière édition sans mention d'un meurtre ? Cela ne va-t-il jamais finir ? Est-il seulement possible qu'il existe une fin à ceci ? Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de le tuer… Il n'est pas humain, James. Il n'est pas humain. Aucun être humain ne peut tuer un bébé, un enfant innocent.

- Harry ne mourra pas, lui promit James. Nombreux sont ceux qui le protégeront si nous venions à disparaître. Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore…

- Remus, ajouta Lily en reniflant.

James préféra ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je voudrais sortir d'ici, et aller les assassiner tous, un par un, lentement, dit-il à voix basse. Les faire souffrir, et voir la mort dans leurs yeux. Pour ce qu'ils ont fait, et ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. Mais je ne peux pas ! ajouta-t-il violemment. Je dois rester cloîtré ici, à attendre que les autres s'occupent de moi et fassent tout à ma place, y compris protéger ma femme, mon fils !

- Qu'allons-nous devenir, James ? demanda Lily d'une voix suppliante. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre ainsi pour toujours… Regarde les tensions qui surgissent entre nous ! C'est malsain de rester aussi longtemps enfermés, en sachant que nos amis meurent, et que nous ne pouvons rien faire… Mais je pourrais m'habituer à ça. Je le pourrais si…

Elle fit une pause, reprit son souffle, et poursuivit plus doucement :

- Nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'unique solution. Nous finirons par mourir. Personne ne lui résiste. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. J'aimerais juste… j'aimerais avoir la certitude que Harry s'en sortira. Qu'il ira bien. Je l'aime plus que tout, James. Je mourrais dix, cent, mille fois pour lui, comme j'ai déjà failli le faire pour toi. Je veux simplement qu'il aille bien. Et je mourrais tout de suite si cela pouvait le permettre.

James posa une main sur la tête de Lily, et l'attira contre son épaule. Il comprenait. Harry, c'était leur fils, c'était _eux_. Leur bébé. Après sept mois sans sortir, les pensées les plus folles leurs venaient en tête. Tout, ils auraient été prêts à tout pour que cela s'arrête. Prêts à l'impossible.

OoOoOoO

- Patmol, attend, chuchota James.

Lily venait de monter pour coucher Harry, et ils étaient seuls dans l'entrée. C'était le moment.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.

Sirius referma la porte qu'il venait d'entrouvrir, et dit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

- Oui, bien sûr, Cornedrue, tout ce que tu veux.

- Je… Lily ne va pas bien, confessa James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et moi non plus. Je sais qu'on essaye de ne pas le paraître, pour ne pas sembler ingrats, mais tu comprends qu'une cohabitation aussi prolongée n'apporte pas que du bon…

- Ouais, fit Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux que je vous fasse sortir ?

- Non ! se récria James pour couper court à toute tentation. Je veux que tu ailles me chercher quelque uns des trucs qu'on avait fait placer dans ton coffre losqu'on a su que je ne pourrai plus accéder au mien avant un bout de temps…

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

- C'est… inattendu. Mais bien sûr, je le ferai. Je transplanerai directement dans Gringotts.

James pâlit, et Sirius tenta de se rattraper :

- Non, je… je ne… Merde, jura-t-il à voix basse. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

- Patmol…

- C'est bon, Cornedrue. J'ai l'habitude sortir des trucs comme, et les autres membres de l'ordre en rigolent, mais c'est sûr que pour toi…

James savait qu'il mentait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était leur quotidien, maintenant.

- J'ai besoin du grimoire, et de tout le matériel penséinien qui va avec, dit-il.

- Tu prépares un truc sérieux, constata Sirius.

Son ton oscillait entre la sagesse et le regret. Regret de voir à quel point son meilleur ami avait changé, de réaliser quelle personne mature il était devenu. Il était marié, père, chargé de responsaibilités tandis que Sirius continuait de jouer au gamin. Ils avaient été deux adolescent identiques. Quand cela avait-il changé ? Lorsque James, après le premier refus de Lily avait persévéré, alors que Sirius aurait abandonné ? Ou bien quand Sirius avait quitté sa famille, et était devenu un orphelin, un sans-abri tandis que James, qui l'avait toutefois aussitôt accueilli, continuait à être choyé ? Ou encore lorsque James avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, se voyant contraint de réprimander son frère de cœur lors de ses farces ?

- Oui, répondit seulement James. J'espère que ça va réussir… J'en ai vraimen besoin.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Sirius du bout des lèvres. On se revoit dès que je serai allé à la banque.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte, et transplana sous les yeux de James. Ce dernier referma la porte avec lenteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait eu une idée qu'il avait jugée sur le coup brillante, mais il doutait à présent.

Mais quand il s'aperçut que Lily était allée se coucher juste après que Harry se soit endormi, s'en l'en avertir, il su qu'il devait aller au bout de son plan.

Sirius revint deux jours plus tard. James débarassa le bureau pour y poser le matériel. Il avait pensé que Lily l'interrogerait, et chercherait à savoir ce qu'il préparait, mais elle semblait ne pas du tout s'en préoccuper.

Le mois de juillet passa, ponctué par les morts et les pleurs, sans qu'ils échangent beaucoup de mots, jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry. Ils le fêtèrent en petit comité, juste Lily, leur voisine Bathilda, James, et bien sûr, Harry, mais ce fut sans aucun doute la meilleure soirée de Lily et James.

Bathilda devait avoir pas mal bu, au vu des extravagances qu'elle racontait sur Dumbledore et sa famille.

- Et Alberfoth, avec ses chèvres ! Un sacré gaillard ! Il en faisait, des drôles de trucs. Même qu'un jour Albus est arrivé en fureur, et comme il avait le droit à la magie, le combat a été plutôt inégal. Figure-vous qu'à la fin, à la place des chèvres se trouvaient des centaines de fromages tous frais ! Mais Alberfoth a toujours refusé de les manger. Je ne crois pas qu'Albus se soit gêné, lui.

Lily éclata de rire, un rire cristallin, et saisit la main de James à côté d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, et rirent de nouveau en entendant la suite des sornettes de l'historienne.

L'heure avançait, et elle les quitta alors que le sourire ne les avait toujours pas quitté.

- Elle est dérangée, dit Lily en essuyant un larme de rire.

- Complètement ! approuva James. A cause de la boisson ou de la vieillesse ?

- Les deux ! répondit aussitôt Lily. Les deux. Toutes ses choses qu'elle a raconté sur Dumbledore ! Y a-t-il seulement la moitié qui soit vraie ?

- Le quart, même ! Comme tu l'as dit, elle est complètement dérangée.

- Ca fait du bien de rire, dit Lily.

- Oh oui, approuva James en hochant la tête. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Au fait, dit Lily d'un ton tranquille en montant les escaliers, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

_Enfin_, pensa James. _Au bout d'un mois._ Mais il ne voulait pas créer de conflits ce soir, alors que tout allait si bien entre eux, comme à la fin de Poudlard, comme au début de leur mariage, et comme à la naissance de Harry.

- Une surprise, répondit-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Allez, dis ! le supplia Lily en tirant sur sa chemise.

- Mmm. Suis-je obligé ?

- Oui !

- Très bien, dit-il en s'asseyant sur leur lit. Pourquoi tu refusais de me parler ces dernières semaines ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il aimait Lily, et son comportement l'avait agacé, et rendu malheureux, sans qu'il ne veuille le montrer. Elle mordilla sa lèvre.

- Je suppose que tu ne connais pas Anne Franck ?

Il lui fit signe que non, intrigué par la comparaison avec cette inconnue.

- Durant la seconde guerre mondiale elle et sa famille ont été obligés de se cacher pour ne pas être tués. Ils cohabitaient avec quatre autres personnes dans une minuscule cachette avec interdiction de faire du bruit en journée, ou même de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle écrivait un journal, que son père a fait publier après sa mort. Je l'ai relu il y a quelques temps… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Elle est morte, dis-tu ?

- Son père était le seul survivant, commenta tristement Lily. Ils avaient pris toute les précautions immaginables… n'avaient jamais commis un faux pas, même quand des cambrioleurs avaient failli les découvrir. On les a dénoncés. Ils sont morts quelques jours avant que les alliés ne délivrent les camps de prisonniers.

- C'est sinistre, répondit James.

- C'est ce qui nous arrivera, fit Lily. Peut-être même qu'on mourra la veille, ou bien le jour de la fin de la guerre, mais nous mourrons. C'est une certitude. On ne survit pas indéfiniment ainsi cachés.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

- C'est que… je voudrais tant que Harry aille bien, dit-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Eh bien…, commença James. J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous en assurer.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce que je prépare… c'est une projection dans le futur. Dans le futur d'Harry. Quelques minutes, pas plus.

- C'est possible ? s'émerveilla Lily.

- C'est très rare. Un peu comme la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. C'est un secret de ma famille. Mais le sort n'est utilisable qu'une fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lily. Je n'ai besoin que d'une. Et si tout se passe bien, Harry et ses enfants n'en auront jamais besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tout se passe bien, répondit James.

- Oh, James…

Lily secoua la tête en souriant d'un air ébahi.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

James sourit, se délectant de ces mots, et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Moi aussi, Lily, dit-il en ôtant un mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de sa chérie.

Il l'embrassa, encore et encore. Parce que c'était vrai. Il l'aimait. Tellement…

OoOoOoO

Le sort était prêt, et ils avaient posé le dispositif au-dessus d'Harry qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta Lily. Et s'il… s'il mourrait ?

Cette éventualité effrayait James, mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir.

- Rien ne se passera. Veillons à prendre une date assez éloigné, pur avoir droit au bénéfice du doute. Nous dire qu'il a pu mourir d'un accident tout bête, ou d'une maladie, comme mes parents.

- D'accord, dit Lily, soulagée. Hum. J'aimerais voir ses enfants. Disons qu'ils les aura vers…

- La vingtaine ? proposa James, malicieux.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi inconscient que toi !

- Eh, protesta-t-il, tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité.

- Disons trente ans, proposa Lily.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est vieux !

- Rappelle-moi à quel âge t'ont eu tes parents ? fit Lily en haussant un sourcil. Cinquante ans ? Chez les Moldus, c'est impossible d'avoir un enfant à un âge aussi avancé. Enfin, pour les femmes en tout cas.

- Ok, grommela James. Trente ans.

- Un enfant, à trente ans. Imaginons qu'il en ait plusieurs. On va rajouter cinq ans.

- Hum, fit James.

_Et s'il avait son fils à vingt-cinq ans ? _se demandait-il. Cela ferait plus vingt-quatre par rapport à aujourd'hui. Bon, allez, vingt-cinq ans, pour avoir une année de rab. Son premier enfant entrerait à Poudlard onze ans après. Cela faisait trente-six ans.

- Avançons de trente-six ans, déclara-t-il. Un premier septembre.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Lily.

Il lui expliqua sa théorie.

- Comme tu veux, fit Lily en secouant la tête, amusée.

- Dans ce cas, fit James d'un air grandiose, c'est parti pour le premier septembre deux mille dix-sept !

Il lança un sort après avoir attrapé la main de Lily.

_Faites que ça marche_, pensa-t-elle, tandis que son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. _Qu'il ne meure pas._

Une lumière éclatante jailli, et ils furent aspirés dans le futur, emportés par des tourbillns temporels.

Ils atterrirent dans un lieu bondé de monde. Il y avait des trains. Ils étaient dans une gare, ce qui signifiait que le trajet se faisait toujours en Poudlard Express. Mais surtout, qu'Harry avait des enfants. Et encore plus…

Qu'il était vivant.

- Nous avons réussi ! s'exclama James en serrant Lily contre lui.

Celle-ci rayonait. Elle retourna un sourire éblouissant à son mari.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'_irai pas _à Serpentard ! Je n'_irai pas _à Serpentard ! s'exclama une petite voix.

- Ah… fit James en se retournant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lily l'imita, et c'est alors qu'elle les vit, comme dans une pensive, où elle était une sorte de fantôme invisible, et eux, les êtres réels. Ils étaient cinq. Trois enfants, deux adultes. Le petit garçon qui venait de parler ressemblait en tout point à James, mais il avait les yeux verts. Il était vêtu d'habits moldus, mais poussant un chariot devant lui. Cependant, ce ne pouvait être Harry.

Le garçon à côté, qui devait sûrement être son frère, avait un sourire malicieux. Il semblait un peu plus âgé, et avait une cravate noué autour du coup. Une cravate rouge et or. Lily sourit.

Une fillette aux longs cheveux roux couraient à côté d'eux. Elle était plus jeune, mais certainement plus très loin de Poudlard. Son visage exprimait la contrariété, le même air qu'avait abordé Pétunia lorsque sa sœur était partie. Mais Lily était sûre que cette fillette était une sorcière : elle était simplement triste de voir partir ses frères.

Enfin, elle le vit. Il avait trente-sept ans, seize de plus qu'eux. Lily ne réalisait pas que c'était lui, que c'était leur fils. On aurait dit James en plus vieux. Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes sur le nez, vêtu d'un costume, la main dans celle d'une femme aux cheveux coupés au carré, roux, avec des yeux marron et des tâches de rousseur. Lui sourait, mais elle semblait agacée.

- James, arrête un peu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- James ? murmura Lily en serrant un peu plus fort la main de _son_ James.

- J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait peut-être, fit le dénommé James avec un sourire mauvais en direction de son frère cadet. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera _peut-être_ à Serp…

Il se tut en voyant le regard courroucé de sa mère.

- Pas de mal ? répéta James – le vrai – en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il plaisant, Jam…

Lily s'interrompit. Elle n'arrivait même plus à dire le prénom de son mari.

Ils n'étaient pas forcément morts. Parfois, on donnait les prénoms des grands-parents quand bien même ils étaient en vie. Mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle aurait dû se réjouir. Harry était en vie, et qui plus est, il avait donné le nom de son père à son fils aîné. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Vous m'écrirez, hein ? demanda le petit dès que son frère eut franchit la barrière.

- Tous les jours, si tu veux, proposa sa mère.

- Pas _tous_ les jours, dit précipitament le gamin. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu'une fois par mois.

- Nous avons écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l'année dernière, objecta sa mère.

- Et il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il te raconte sur Poudlard, ajouta sagement Harry. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère.

Lily n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce voyage, même si cela lui permettait de savoir que son fils avait survécu. Elle avait quitté un bébé qui dormait comme un bienheureux, et ne savait pas parler. Elle avait maintenant sous les yeux un homme mûr, de trente-sept ans, qui avait des enfants plus vieux que son propre fils. Plus vieux que lui dans son présent. Ou passé. C'était si bizarre…

James aussi était perturbé. Rassuré, mais perturbé. Son petit-fils portait son nom. Son fils semblait se porter à merveille. Mais c'était étrange. Une copie de lui, plus âgé, peut-être plus qu'il ne le serait jamais. Une copie avec des yeux verts. Son fils. Son fils qui semblait bien plus mature, bien plus père que James ne le serait probablement jamais.

La petite famille continua d'avancer, et s'arrêtèrent près d'un homme aux cheveux roux, une femme aux boucles épaisses, et leurs deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon.

- Salut, fit le plus jeune des Potter à la fillette, déjà vêtue de son uniforme scolaire.

- Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda le rouquin à Harry. Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta la dénommée Hermione, la femme aux cheveux marron et bouclés. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi.

- En fait je lui ait _vraiment_ jeté un sortilège de Confusion, glissa l'homme à Harry pendant qu'ils chargeaient la valise et le hibou du plus jeune fils Potter à bord du train. J'avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m'en passer en utilisant un sortilège sensoriel.

James sourit.

- J'aime ce type, déclara-t-il.

Lily eut un petit rire nerveux.

Sur le quai, les deux plus jeunes enfants, la fille d'Harry et le petit garçon de son ami, qui devaient avoir le même âge, parlaient du jour où ils iraient à Poudlard.

- Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança l'homme aux cheveux roux à son fils. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

- Je l'aime encore plus, déclara James pour évacuer la tension qui régnait.

- _Ron_ ! protesta Hermione tandis que les deux petits éclataient de rire.

Ceux pour qui c'étaient le jour de la rentrée ne semblaient pas apprécierla blague, cependant.

- Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent leurs mères.

Ron et Harry ne leur prêtaient plus beaucoup d'attention. Ils étaient en train de fixer un homme aux cheveux blonds très clair, presque blanc, à l'air dédaigneux. James sut aussitôt de qui il s'agisssait. Un descendant Malefoy.

- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie, dit-il à sa fille. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé l'école !

- Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé.

Mais il se pencha ensuie vers sa fille et lui murmura :

- Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-Père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.

James sourit. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était un Weasley. Et la femme de son fils… ? Sa sœur, sûrement. Les Weasley étaient une bonne famille. Finalement, il commençait à apprécer ce petit saut dans le futur. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps cependant…

- Hé !

C'était l'aîné des Potter qui était revenu. Son homonyme.

- Teddy est là-bas, annonça-t-il, essoufflé, pointant son index par-dessus son épule. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? Il _embrassait_ Victoire !

Il eut l'air déçu du peu de réaction des adultes.

- _Notre_ Teddy ! _Teddy Lupin_ ! En train d'embrasser notre Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…

- Tu les as dérangés ? s'exclama sa mère, indignée. Tu es comme Ron…

- … et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura sa petite sœur avec ravissement. Teddy ferait vraiment partie de la famille !

- Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine, fit remarquer Harry. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça, se sera fait ?

Il disait sûrement cela pour satisfaire sa benjamine qui serait seule à présent, ses frères étant à Poudlard.

- Ouais ! s'écria James. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !

- Non, répliqua Harry avec fermeté. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison.

Il jetta un coup d'œil à sa montre, que James reconnut dans un sursaut de stupeur. C'était celle de Fabian Prewett ! C'était un très bon ami de James, à Poudlard. Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Apprécié par toute sa maison. Lui et son frère Gideon étaient morts deux mois plus tôt. Un coup dur pour l'ordre et les Maraudeurs qui les avaient beaucoup aimés.

Qu'est-ce que son fils faisait avec la montre de Fabian ? Elle était très facilement reconnaissable ; c'était la montre qu'il avait reçue pour ses dix-sept ans. Sa famille n'était pas très riche, mais on pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient surpassés pour ce cadeau. Fidèle à sa réputation Fabian l'avait cabossée moins d'une semaine après. La montre qu'Harry portait à présent l'était encore plus.

Les Weasley lui auraient offert une montre ? Sans doute pour ses dix-sept ans. James savait qu'il mourrait. Harry n'aurait pas prénommé son fils James, sinon. Mais pourquoi avait-il reçu un cadeau des Weasley ? Et Sirius, qu'était-il devenu ? Les Weasley auraient-ils élevé Harry ?

L'attention de James fut ramenée dans le futur lorsqu'il constata que c'était l'heure des adieux.

- On se reverra à Noël, dit la femme d'Harry à Al après l'avoir embrassé.

- Au revoir, Al, dit Harry en serrant son fils contre lui. N'oublie pas que Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n'importe quoi.

La recommandation sur les duels fit sourire James, le _vrai_ James.

- Et si je suis à Serpentard ? murmura le petit.

Harry s'accroupit de façon à mettre son visage presque à hauteur de celui de son fils. Les deux regards verts s'affrontèrent.

- Albus Severus, dit-il.

Lily, dont James, malgré sa main dans la sienne avait presque oublié la présence, poussa un hoquet surprise.

_Albus Severus._

Severus.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre, il le sentait. Ce type était mêlé à eux, quoiqu'ils y fassent. Severus Rogue. Son fils aimait suffisamment Servilus pour donner son nom à son fils ? Au petit-fils de James, l'ennemi juré de Rogue ?

- Tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenirs de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpenatrd et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.

James cru qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol. Il dégagea sa main de celle de Lily et la porta sur son torse. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, comme le cœur d'une souris, ou d'un autre animal très petit. Plusieurs pulsations par secondes. Il allait s'évanouir.

Servilus !

Le type qu'il avait toujours méprisé, humilié, qui avait trahi et insulté sa soi-disant meilleure amie. L'adolescent répugnant, débordant de magie noire jusque dans son apparence, avec son teint blafard et ses cheveux gras. Rogue, cet être abject et répugnant, directeur estimé par Harry, un _brave_ ?

James ne se sentait plus du tout flatté de savoir que son petit-fils avait été nommé en son hommage.

- Mais dis-moi simplement…, supplia Albus.

- … si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Al.

Son cœur allait se décrocher. Pas d'importance ? Passer sept années de sa vie dans l'humidité et l'obscurité, avec des gens plus que douteux ?

- Mais si ça en a pour toi, poursuivait Harry, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, confia Harry.

L'émerveillement se lisait sans peine sur le visage d'Albus.

Des coups de sifflets retentirent, et les élèves montèrent dans le train. Les visages se tournèrent vers Harry, et on pouvait y voir une avide curiosité.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? questionna Albus par la fenêtre de son compartiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron, toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est à cause moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla, puis quitta la gare. Harry continua d'agiter la main longtemps après qu'il fut hors de vue.

- Tout se passera bien pour lui, lui murmura sa femme.

Harry la regarda, puis abaissa la main sur son front, et en écarta les cheveux. Une cicatrice apparut, d'une couleur vive, mais d'aspect ancien, d'une forme très particulière. Harry caressa l'éclair qu'était sa cicatrice, et répondit :

- J'en suis sûr.

Le décor se troubla, et les voix s'estompèrent. Un tourbillon parut, et il aspira les voyageurs pour les ramener dans le monde réel. A leur époque.

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Victoire, récita-t-elle à toute vitesse, comme si elle avait peur d'oublier les noms. Et aussi Neville, mais lui, on le connait déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Sa femme, c'est Ginny. J'ai entendu Hermione l'appeler ainsi. Les deux plus jeunes, se sont Lily et Hugo. Je les ai écouté discuter.

- Ah.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Son fils vivait. Lily et lui étaient morts. Leurs petits-fils avaient hérité de leurs prénoms. Ainsi que de celui de Dumbledore et Rogue. Remus n'était pas le traître, comme le craignait Sirius. Car sinon, pourquoi hébergerait-il son fils ?

Il ne devait pas oublier que son fils n'était pas fiable. Il avait appelé son deuxième fils _Severus_. Teddy pouvait parfaitement être un fils de traître.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Rogue ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais elle resta muette, incapable de dire quelque chose.

James jeta un regard dégoûté vers le bébé qui dormait paisiblement, encore innocent de ces souillures, et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

OoOoOoO

Leur situation était pire qu'auparavant. Ils ne se parlaient plus, hormis pour une nécessité absolue. Sirius lui avait demandé si son plan avait fonctionné, mais James avait répondu qu'il avait foiré la préparation.

Il se sentait mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Harry. De ce Harry, le bébé qui vivait avec lui, sous son toit.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Rogue, c'était pour lui comme une allergie. Comme un poison qu'on lui administrait. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Il en voulait à Lily. C'était de sa faute. Rogue n'avait rien à voir avec _lui_, mais tout avec _elle_. Avait-elle réellement cessé de lui parler ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Peut-être lui avait-elle rendu visite après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle avait pensé que si le camp des bons ne survivrait pas, celui des méchants pourrait… Elle avait voulu une protection pour son fils…

Lily ne pleurait pas, mais se sentait horriblement mal. Sev… Son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait haï car il avait son malheur. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Elle était heureuse de la survit de son fils, à tel point qu'elle ne trouvait pas de mots pour l'exprimer.

Mais la culpabilité la rongeait. Sev était _tout_ sauf brave. Elle avait pensé qu'il était amoureux d'elle, à une époque. Elle en avait été heureuse. Flattée. Elle aurait dit oui presque sans hésiter s'il le lui avait demandé. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, pas de cette façon. Mais elle aurait apprécié être sa petite-amie, celle à qui il aurait donné toute son attention. Elle n'était pas bien différente des autres jeunes filles. Et puis, en sortant avec Sev, elle se serait sentie plus intégrée, mieux acceptée.

Elle en venait à ne penser plus à lui. Severus. Elle finissait par oublier qui il était devenu, à ne plus voir que son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir son monde.

Elle aurait été capable de tomber amoureuse de lui. Tout serait différent. Pourrait-elle ainsi gagner la pitié de Voldemort ? C'était de la folie ; elle délirait.

Les mois passèrent, mornes, identiques. James et elle se parlaient, de temps en temps. Il l'aimait, mais ne pouvait se défaire du souvenir d'Harry appelant son fils Albus Severus. Elle pensait à Rogue, mais ne voulait pas vivre sans James. Être ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis dix mois, cela créait des habitudes. Et Dumbledore qui avait toujours leur cape…

Octobre arriva. Et le pire avec.

Sirius revint un jour en sang, un œil poché, un bras en compote, une jambe ouverte. Lily poussa un hurlement, et plaqua Harry contre elle pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir.

- Patmol ! s'écria James.

- A un cheveu… , s'étrangla Sirius.

Il s'évanouit.

- Va poser Harry, ordonna James en tentant de garder son calme. Et amène de quoi le soigner.

Ils étaient seuls, sans aucun moyen de secours. Ils réussirent à ne pas paniquer, et Lily, grâce à ses excellents sortilèges, parvint à le rétablir assez pour qu'il puisse se réveiller et leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ils étaient une quinzaine. Bella, Malefoy, toute la bande… Quelques Doloris, juste pour se défouler. Des sots d'amputation, que j'ai raté de peu, dit-il en montrant sa jambe couverte de bandages. Ils savent que c'est moi, et comme ils savent aussi que la torture ne marche pas trop pour ce genre de protection et que je ne vous trahirai jamais, ils veulent ma peau. A l'heure qu'il est, je leur suis plus utile mort que vivant, même si je ferais un très bon informateur.

Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- J'y ai réfléchi, dit Sirius. Peu importe que je meure. On sera probablement beaucoup à y passer. Mais je ne veux pas vous entraîner avec moi. Prenons Peter. Personne ne pensera jamais à lui.

Lily mordilla sa lèvre. James croisa le regard de son ami.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui d'autre ? fit Sirius.

Le nom de Remus flottait dans l'air.

Harry avait parlé de son fils. Mais Harry respectait Servilus.

- Peter, approuva James.

Lily soupira.

- Il doit venir demain, dit-elle. On s'en occupera alors.

Le soir, James l'entendit sangloter dans le lit. Il voulait la consoler. Mais le nom de Severus flottait entre eux deux, bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas prononcé. Alors, il ne fit rien.

Le jour d'Halloween, James se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur. Il avait toujours aimé Halloween, surtout à Poudlard. C'était une fête somptueuse, avec les milliers de bougies et les citrouilles, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et le banquet bien garni. Ce jour ne pouvait qu'être un jour heureux. Un bon présage.

Il prépara un gâteau à la citrouille qu'il offrit à Lily pour le déjeuner. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Ils se sentaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se le dire.

Le soir, James prit Harry sur ses genoux pour jouer avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps…

Il s'amusa à faire sortir des volutes de fumée de sa baguette, et Harry tenta de les saisir en riant. Bleu, vert, rouge, or… Des arcs-en-ciel, des nuages, des petits soleils…

La porte s'ouvrit. Lily entra, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, Harry, dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à James de la journée, mais les petits gestes et sourires échangés suffisaient. Depuis août, elle n'avait fait que penser à Severus. James aussi. Il leur fallait encore un peu de temps.

James lui tandis Harry, et elle quitta la pièce après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Elle redescendrait pour se blottir dans ses bras une fois Harry endormit.

Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Elle ne put même pas lui dire une dernière fois.

James était en train de crier pour l'avertir, mais c'était trop tard, trop tard pour s'enfuir. Pris aux pièges par leurs propres protections. Quelqu'un devait arriver… Car après tout, Harry allait survivre…

- Lily ! hurlait James. Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et y posa une chaise pour la bloquer.

Un hurlement strident et suraigu retentit, hurlant les deux mots qui n'avaient qu'une seule issue.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

C'était fini. Trop tard. Elle ne pourrait pas le lui dire. Ils n'auraient pas d'occasion de s'expliquer… De se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Malgré Severus.

James était mort, et Voldemort riait en montant les escalier.

Harry allait survivre, mais comment ? Elle parviendrait à le sauver ? Pour cela, elle devait survivre. Ensuite, elle irait le remettre à la famille Weasley, et elle pourrait mourir de chagrin en paix, et retrouver James…

- James, James murmura-t-elle en sanglotant tout en essayant d'entreposer des objets pour_le_ bloquer.

Comment faire ? Comment faire pour ne pas mourir ?

- James, James… je t'aime…

Ils avaient encore un espoir… Elle devait y croire. Elle plaça Harry dans le lit, s'agenouilla face à lui, et murmura :

- Harry… Harry, tu es tellement aimé… Tellement aimé… Harry, maman t'aime… Papa t'aime… Harry, reste sain et sauf. Sois fort.

Elle se rappelait du visage de son fils à trente-sept ans comme si elle l'avait vu hier. Et soudain, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

Elle se souvenait des visages curieux. Des regards qu'il attirait. De son étrange cicatrice.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Lily se mit devant le lit, soustrayant son bébé à la vue du monstre qui venait d'entrer. Comme une ultime protection…

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! implora-t-elle.

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

- C'est mon dernier avertissement…

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

Il n'avait pas jeté le sort sitôt entré. Il n'avait pas agi sans réfléchir. Elle devait avoir une chance… Car, après tout, Harry devait vivre… Elle l'avait vu.

- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez-, pousse-toi…

Il perdait patience. Alors, c'était ainsi que cela allait se terminer. Une mère éplorée prête à l'impossible, comme toute les mères, et un bébé qui payerait l'audace de ses parents.

Elle s'était trompée. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il aller survivre, croire en des pouvoirs mystérieux, à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Il n'y avait pas de futur. Peut-être n'avaient-ils vu que ce qu'ils voulaient voir ? Elle voulait le bon en Severus, et James souhaitait que son fils puisse avoir une amitié comme celle que lui-même avait partagée avec les Maraudeurs.

Tout était fini. Avait-elle des regrets ? Oh, oui.

La mort de Harry.

Le fait de ne pas avoir su profiter de la chance qu'elle avait, de ne pas avoir vécu pleinement cet isolement, seule avec son mari et son fils…

Ne pas avoir dit à James « je t'aime » une dernière fois. Et il venait de mourir pour elle…

- _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !

A l'instar de James, elle eut la chance de voir la mort en face, et de savoir. De pouvoir compter les dixièmes, les centièmes, les millièmes de secondes qui la séparaient de la fin.

Retrouverait-elle James, si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose qui les attendait ? Elle ne se ferait pas prier, cette fois. Elle serait heureuse de partager l'éternité seule avec lui…

Juste elle et James.

Aucune inquiétude à propos de Severus, de Harry, du futur…

L'éternité.


End file.
